Switching Potters
by snapsandprongs
Summary: Ginny has known for years that she's been in love with this boy who has messy jet-black hair, but what happens when she realizes that maybe she's in love with the wrong potter? And when she's already engaged no-less?


_**So this is obviously an AU story. In this, James and Lily Potter survived that Halloween night, whilst Harry still being able to get rid of Voldemort. Everything that happened in the books, happened previously in my story. This currently takes place when Harry is 20 and Ginny is 19 and about to be married. **_

Ever since she was little, I had always heard of the story about the great "Boy-Who-Lived". My father would tell me that story late at night, before she'd go to sleep. About how a mere 1 year old stopped a very bad man. One who took joy out of tearing people's lives apart. It was nice, hearing a story about how you don't have to be a grown-up to save the world.

After actually getting to know, said boy-who-lived, I'm a little ashamed to say, but my mind went crazy. To say I was a bit obsessed when I was younger is kind of an understatement.

Harry Potter was his name. He was average height, though he was shorter then my own brothers. With jet-black hair that _never _stayed in place. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I have ever seen.

I guess that my infatuation started when I was 11, my first year of Hogwarts. When he saved me from Tom Riddles diary and the huge basilisk. Now I'm 19 years old and engaged to said, "Boy-Who-Lived." I had always loved Harry, especially after I toned town her crush a bit and actually started to be friends with her.

We had grown up together, with my family being pure-blood and the Potter family coming from a pureblood line as well. And not to mention both of our parents being in the Order of the Phoenix. (though, neither family actually cared about blood-status, and we used to not be able to talk about that group..)

I had fallen for his ridiculously cute nature, his shy ramblings and even his angered outbursts. He was known to be adventurous. I mean, who couldn't after being raised by nearly all of the marauders? Though, I have to admit that his drive for getting into trouble had sparked his way to my heart even faster. I loved going on adventures. Getting into trouble and conning my way out of it had always been my specialty. You cant just grow up with Fred and George and not have a rebel streak.

Things that way didn't last long. After Harry defeated Voldemort, he had predictably joined the auror training, and he seemed to loose his sense of spirit. He never seemed to want to do anything out of the ordinary. He **liked** following rules. I didn't understand this until a few days ago, I met up with James potter, his dad, at Godric Hollow to discuss said boy.

I hadn't ever had a full conversation with James, until that day, though I did know him. I mean, its not as though I have _never_ talked to him. I have. Several times in fact, but never a long semi-serious conversation. Alone.

Famous auror, James Potter. You would have to be blind to not see that. He and Harry had looked eerily similar. Though, James was more tanned then Harry. Apparently he had gotten his mother, Lily's complexion. Poor guy. But as of right now, she was avoiding James potter. Why you might ask? Well to just spit it out, she fancies James Potter!

_Ginny Weasley fancies James Potter. There! I said it! _

Judge away, but honestly i cant help it. James is so mysterious, its nice not knowing everything all the time. To have to work for information, to playfully banter. Harry's not like that, even if I try he just 1) sulks that I'm not telling him, or 2) if I'm trying to get information out of him, he just gives it away. Gives it away! Harry's a complete open book. I used to love that, no scratch that, I **still **love that about him. Just _sometimes.. _Alright, another reason for fancying James Potter, I mean honestly have you seen that man! He's tall and toned. And when I said toned, I mean _toned_. Abs and all. He's tanned as well, which just makes everything so much better! I see what Lily sees in him.

I mean, what? God dammit, I'm not supposed to like my fiancé's father! He's just so talented, and hilarious. He knows so many jokes its ridiculous! He always has that twinkle in his eyes. The mischievous twinkle. The one that I proudly wear, the one that Fred and George proudly wear, along with Sirius Black. (duh, I mean if I didn't fancy James I might go to Sirius). Wait, no! I must stop this madness. Its bad enough to like the wrong Potter, none-the-less his godfather!

Alright, I'm done. I realize that in order to calm down, I just need to take a deep breath, and forget about James Potter being a totally sex-god.

I'M MARRYING HIS SON. HIS ONLY SON. I need to stop. Its not like anything would happen anyways, I wouldn't even want anything to happen. To break Lily and James up (ha! As if anyone could come between those two) should just be locked up in Azkaban for that big of a crime.

Well, anyways, their you have it. Why I'm currently avoiding James Potter. (which is going to be very hard since the weddings in 2 months, and his whole family is involved.)

_Maybe I can manipulate some circumstances to make Harry more mischievous? Hmm, I'll get the twins involved. They'll know what to do. _

I don't even fully understand why I'm obsessing over this? Or why I suddenly _now_ have a crush on James. Our conversation wasn't all that interesting. It was amusing, yes but not so interesting… maybe I'm reading too much into this? I just hope that no one finds out. Especially Harry. He'd be so crushed, I just know it….

_**So next chapter we'll see Ginny's "amusing" conversation alone with James. (and please don't give up! I swear that this story will have a plot other then a young girls ramblings bout her future father-in-law.) Please Review **__**J **_


End file.
